Tied Up
by 4TAE
Summary: Eren has no idea how he ended up in the showers, tied up and nude. Luckily, Levi is there to save him, right? Wrong.


warnings; mild bondage, explicit sex, dirty-talking

betaed by: macrauchenia

 **Please read the end notes. It's important, and I would deeply appreciate it.**

* * *

Eren hobbles towards the communal showers with a grimace on his face. He raises his arm and sniffs it, making a face of disgust at the rank smell emanating from his sweaty shirt.

It had been long day of intense training led by Captain Levi; Eren's legs had been screaming for mercy just halfway through the practice session, and now they're so numb he isn't sure if he's walking or drifting. Judging by the way his legs wobble with every step, he guesses he's doing a combination of both.

Eren sighs deeply; all he wants to do is take a cool, refreshing shower, plop down into his bed, and sleep like the dead. He's almost glad that tomorrow will be spent taking stock of their inventory and doing a basic clean-up routine, because compared to this… fiendish "training" (torture, Eren thinks), mopping floors is equivalent to resting.

He's the very last person to enter the showers, given that he had to train an extra two hours after being caught slacking off. Most of his fellow Legion members are already heading off to dinner, with the last few just trickling out of the building as Eren enters.

Tossing his clothes into a messy heap on the ground, he steps into the closest shower and hurriedly twists the knob, sighing in relief when warm water washes over his aching joints.

He washes himself thoroughly using the new soap that was recently imported to the squad as a gift for successfully recapturing Trost. Along with the packages of soap had been multiple other gifts such as food and new equipment. Now, instead of meals consisting of just coarse bread and watery gruel, there are little treats such as cheap cakes and actual _meat_ that adorn their plates. Eren just hopes that the funding will continue, because who knows how many chances there'll be in the future for the Scouting Legion to prove their worth.

He sniffs at his soaped up arm. It smells of artificial lemon. By no means is it perfume, but it's definitely an upgrade from their old bricks of lye soap, which always left a lingering scent of animal fat and cheap oil that caused many of the females in their squad to complain. While the scent of soap has never mattered much to Eren, even he has to admit that the fruity scent makes him feel much more clean.

It's definitely effective as well. He stares down at his toes where a murky puddle of walnut-colored water had gathered. _Gross._

Eren stands in the shower until the water runs clear. By then, the pads of his toes are pruny and white and his skin feels like it just shed an outer layer. He reluctantly turns off the shower; there's a ten-minute limit for the usage of warm water, and god knows what terrible lecture he'd have to face if he broke that rule.

Sighing, he reaches for his towel- and suddenly, something long and brown blurs his vision.

Eren gives a shout of surprise. At first glance, it seems to be a very thin arm, but judging by the intricate braided pattern, it's obviously not. It's a fucking _rope_ , and Eren barely has time to register that thought before it wraps around his wrists.

"What the-?!"

His wrists snap upwards, and before he knows it, his feet are dangling a centimeter or so off the ground with his toes just barely brushing the ground.

The position is excruciatingly uncomfortable, and Eren doesn't have to think twice to immediately start screaming bloody murder. He thrashes against his binds, yelling and shouting obscenity. He panics-what if this is a trap set up by the Military Police?

Anger surges through his veins. "Fuck you bastards!" He angrily hollers and swings his legs forward, completely forgetting that there's nothing to stop his weight from crashing back onto the wall. The heels of his feet slam forcefully back into the wall behind him, and Eren screeches in pain. "Fuck! Fuck, _ow_ , _ow_!" His toes curl at the immense rush of pain.

Well, shit-that was _definitely_ not a clever idea.

Once the pain recedes to a dull throb, Eren takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down and think logically.

He strains his neck backwards and glares at his bound wrists.

He's held suspended in midair by a thick cord of rope that's wound in numerous coils around his wrists, carefully attached to the showerhead right above his head. The cleverly knotted rope gives him enough room so that it doesn't cut off the blood flow from his hands, but at the same time it doesn't allow any leeway for movement.

Eren doesn't need Armin's brains to know that whoever planned this ambush is _smart_. Without the usage of his hands, his options are limited. He considers the few choices he has:

Scream for help?

Worth trying, but considering the time of night, most of his fellow trainees are about to kiss their pillows good-night. There's hardly a chance that anyone will hear.

Wait for help?

Eren scoffs at the very idea- there's no fucking way he'll just passively dangle like a decorative Christmas ornament.

Transform into a Titan?

Well, considering that his hands are inaccessible and therefore not bitable, and that wrecking the communal showers building would probably get him executed for "being aggressive"…

Yeah. Not going to happen.

Eren screams in frustration. For Christ's sake-he's slain tens of Titans by now-he can't let a simple _rope_ be the reason for his downfall.

He squirms in the ropes like a rabid worm, kicking two legs forward and then one by one. He tries using the tiled wall as leverage to forcefully push himself out of the ropes. When that fails, he screams and screams until his throat is positively _burning_.

No one comes, and after what seems to be years of nonstop shouting, he's left staring blankly at the floor with no idea what to do.

In an effort to cure his boredom, he starts counting the number of tiles in the floor and walls of the showers. The tiles are a pristine white, probably a result of Levi's strict cleaning policy (showers are to be cleaned weekly-any little stain will result in extra laps and a missed meal).

Speaking of meals, he's positively starving.

As he stares mournfully at the twenty-fifth tile, he swallows his own spit in an effort to appease his growling stomach. He wonders what their dinner was today. Hopefully there weren't any of those fruit jellies that he loves, because if there were, he'll be _pissed_.

At sixty-five tiles, he's getting unbearably antsy. His wrists are going numb and he's fucking _cold_.

He sniffles, beginning to feel sorry for himself. He wishes he hadn't daydreamed during their mock-Titan slaying practice, because if he hadn't, he might've been safely tucked under his blankets by now. _Stupid_ , his inner voice is saying. _You have nothing and no one to blame but yourself._

Ninety-six tiles have gone by, completing his count of the floor, and his eyelids are beginning to droop. He tries to shake off sleep by gnawing the inside of his cheek until he can taste blood on the tip of the tongue. How many hours have passed? One, or maybe two? It feels like an eternity to Eren, whose limbs ache like they've been frozen in ice.

Eren has just about given up all hope for rescue as he counts his one hundred and fifty-ninth tile. He groans just thinking about the morbid humiliation he'd endure when some poor fellow discovers him- perhaps as a nude, tied-up corpse.

At one hundred and seventy eight tiles (or seventy-seven, he's completely lost track), he thinks he hears something. At first, he assumes it's a trick of the mind from being tied up for so long. His brain is somewhere halfway between awake and asleep; he's drooling from the mouth and his eyelids have firmly glued themselves shut.

There's another sudden noise outside the showers, and Eren's heart plummets into his stomach.

Heart thudding in dreadful, hammer-like thumps, Eren takes a breath and listens carefully. He hears crickets chirping, the night wind bristling, and an assorted variety of sounds, along with suspicious, measured _thumps_ that seem to be coming from the hallway.

Perhaps it was a raccoon that had found its way inside the showers? Whatever it is, it's definitely and obviously not a Titan. _Thank god_.

It takes a minute of careful listening for Eren to realize that the sounds are footsteps- _human_ footsteps-steadily approaching the showers. Judging by the firm clacks against the floor, the human wears the special anti-slip boots that all Survey Corps members wear.

 _Clack. Clack._

Eren blanches, suddenly feeling ill. He might've preferred some untamed animal over a human, or say, a fellow squad member. Obviously he'd like to be rescued, but now he feels awfully unprepared for the impending confrontation.

 _Clack. Clack…_

The footsteps pause outside of the showers, and Eren barely has a minute to prepare himself before Corporal Levi walks in, towel slung casually over a muscled shoulder.

Correction: a very _naked_ Levi walks in, who freezes when he sees Eren.

"What…"

Eren pales to a ghastly white. _Shit_. Of all people, it had to be _Corporal Levi_. Fate is definitely not on his side tonight.

Levi does a double-take at the sight of the tied-up boy. Shock and confusion flit past the man's face before settling in the stoniest, darkest expression Eren has ever seen.

Eren opens and closes his mouth frantically, trying to piece together a coherent sentence while trying hard not think about the fact that he's strapped to the showerhead, _nude_ , in front of his idol. In fact, he's breathing so hard that he thinks he might be hyperventilating in mortification.

That, or he's so shocked at his captain's flawlessly nude physique that all air has rushed out of him in a breathy moan.

Luckily, he manages to restrain the moan, somehow saving his last strand of dignity (not that he even has any at the moment). However, he can't keep his eyes from bulging out as he struggles to find the adequate words to describe his situation.

Levi's eyes narrow, taking in the obviously distressed boy's state of undress and the knots of rope around his wrists. Lips thin into a pressed scowl.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?"

The words come out a deep intonation that makes Eren's mouth go dry. It's the steeliest tone that Eren has ever heard Corporal Levi use, and it immediately makes him want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Looking up at his superior, Eren wonders if it's prudent to immediately ask for help. Utterly mortified and strangely breathless, Eren starts slowly. "Well, you see, I'm…"

He pauses, feeling blood rush up to his cheeks. Exactly what should he say in this kind of situation? That his friends pranked him? That he was caught up in some pseudo surprise experiment? That he honestly has no idea how the fuck he ended up in this situation?

Frazzled, Eren mumbles sheepishly, "I'm… tied up." He's trying hard to focus on Levi's face, lest he accidentally catch a glimpse of his captain's… parts, but it's difficult when the man in front of him is staring at him so intensely. Unable to directly meet Levi's eyes, he settles for staring at the aristocratic arch of the man's nose.

Levi's grimace tightens. "No shit," he says sarcastically, and Eren cowers at the man's cutting tone. Levi's face is pinched and conflicted, obvious emotions warring inside his stormy gaze. Luckily, the man's eyes are still firmly fixed on Eren's face, and Eren feels thankful for that small piece of merciful tact.

"Um," Eren falters. "I, ah, um." His tongue and lips are uncooperative as he struggles to find something to say.

Levi regards him coolly. "Is this a joke of some kind?" His eyes are filled with murderous intent. He begins to step towards the boy, and Eren flinches at the dangerous aura that's steadily approaching him.

"No! Er, it might be- I don't know!" Eren yelps, stiffening when the man comes within a foot of him. _Don't look down, don't look down_ , he mentally screams. He concentrates so hard on Levi's nose that his eyes cross, giving him a slight headache. He winces in discomfort. "I honestly don't know who did it. I just came in here to shower when, _bam_ , these ropes sprang out of nowhere."

Levi stares at him with a bland expression. "Out of nowhere," he repeats.

"Yes."

"What a fucking joke."

Offended, Eren frowns. "It's not a joke," he responds testily, wrestling in the ropes to punctuate his displeasure. "Do you honestly think I'm having fun here?"

"Then what is… this?" Levi makes a vague gesture towards his bound wrists.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! I promise you I'm not lying." Eren's shouting voice gradually quiets down to a pleading whisper, lower lip trembling. "I swear. I don't know anything about this."

The man looks pensively at the boy, sighs, then tangles his hand through his hair wearily. Eren returns the look with an imploring expression. A pregnant silence ensues, until Levi tiredly rubs his face, massaging his temples with his thumbs.

"I've seen too much shit these days. Fucking hell, I really need a break…" Levi drops his hands as his eyes swerve back to Eren. He moves forward, and Eren breathes out a sigh of relief as the hands move towards his wrists.

Just as he's about to thank Levi, the hand moves past his wrists and…to the wall?

Eren is stunned speechless when Levi picks up a cracked piece of soap from an indent in the wall, looks up at the tied-up boy, then walks away to the shower head opposite from Eren. His jaw drops in disbelief when Levi casually turns on the shower, completely ignoring the tied-up boy less than two meters away from him.

"What the-" Eren immediately splutters. "Hey!" He swears in outrage and starts kicking his legs in frenzy again.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm washing my hair, you idiotic boy," Levi says in a muffled voice as he soaps up his pitch-black hair. The soapy strands are a glorious, dark hue that ravens would kill to have, and Eren dares not to think if his captain is the same wonderful color below.

"No, I mean-aren't you going to _help_ me?" Eren grounds indignantly, jaw flexing. "I can't exactly untie myself when _my hands are tied up_." He feels more and more insecure by the second-seconds that Levi uses to lather his hair vigorously, rinse it, and then rub in soap again.

"Not my problem," Levi replies neutrally and gives a careless shrug. Mixed feelings of anger and bafflement (and lust) war inside Eren as he tries hard not to glance at the smooth, slick rippling of the man's back muscles. The dimples of Levi's shoulders seem to wink at him with every movement, and the seemingly mocking gesture irritates Eren.

"But… but… _but_ …" is Eren's intelligent response, eyes widening to saucers and hands curling into fists at Levi's indifferent response.

He trails off into a stunned silence, then shouts again, " _I'm tied up!_ "

"And?"

"So can't you _untie_ me?" Eren grinds his teeth in vexation. He continues, practically begging now, "I, I mean-you're the Corporal and I'm part of your squad! What if I catch hypothermia or something? Wouldn't that be bad? C'mon, Corporal Levi!"

Levi merely hums in response and continues massaging his scalp.

Vexed, Eren takes a deep breath, and starts hollering at the top of his lungs, "Corporal Levi! Corporal Levi! Corporal Levi! Cor-"

"Shut up, brat," is Levi's caustic reply.

"But…"

" _Quiet._ "

Eren scowls but quiets down, recognizing the dangerous undertone of warning in his captain's voice. It's the same tone he uses when he's about to slay a titan, and Eren wants none of that.

By now, the showers have grown considerably humid. Eren shivers when the hot air mists over his body. His toes are chilly against the tiled floor. Unable to do much else, he glares daggers into the man's back-his very well-sculpted, handsome back.

Criss-crosses of faint scars cover the pale expanse of Levi's skin, red marks on the exact places where the tight leather straps from their scouting uniform would be. They're deeper and more pronounced than Eren's, indicative of Levi's lengthier experience in the Survey Corps. A few other wounds litter the man's body: ridges of nasty scars, patches of unhealed skin, some dark bruises.

Eren secretly finds the battle wounds _hot_. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, though.

His eyes firmly glue themselves to the crevice between Levi's sharply-angled shoulder blades. The water streaming down from his hair slides over Levi's skin perfectly and hazy glow from above highlights the oblique curves of each muscle, giving them a golden hue. The man languidly arches his back and raises his arms individually in graceful curves like a perfect, pale statue.

Eren knows that it's just part of the showering process, but…weren't Levi's postures a bit…sexual?

Two spots of red bloom high in his cheeks. He furiously shakes his head to rid himself of that train of thoughts. _Art_ , he thinks to himself, Levi reminds him of art. He resembles the ancient Greek sculptures that he had read about in books. _Art, not sex!_

Then Levi turns around in the shower, exposing his stark naked groin, and Eren _can't look away_.

He can't help but be drawn to the sight of his captain's cock, It's completely different from his own and any of his other fellow male trainees; the phallus is large and thick and suitably intimidating, balls pulled in tightly behind the beastly cock.

Eren stifles a moan-even in its limp state, its girth is noticeably large and the shape is perfectly curved. The flush length is nestled right below a patch of midnight hair, and he has to blink twice when he thinks he sees a purplish, bulging vein traveling from the base to the tip.

 _Shit_. This sight, or cocktease, should be _illegal_.

Whatever gods watching over him today seem to enjoy his despair, continuing to punish him when Levi leans over, providing Eren with the perfect angle of his toned rear. Eren gulps at the sight of dimples on each side of his captain's ass, which flex as the man stands up and begins to lather the soap onto his pale chest.

He needs to think of something else. Or say something. Anything, before the familiar kindling in his groin decides to reveal itself in the form of a raging boner.

Hence, he blurts out, "Why aren't you using the washcloths?"

"Are my showering preferences any part of your business?" is Levi's prompt response.

"No, but… I'm...curious," Eren finishes lamely, face flaming as he continues to stare unabashedly at his captain's sinewy body.

Levi's bony fingers began to rub over his light russet nipples. Eren can't help but wonder if people normally rub their nipples when washing their chest, because he certainly doesn't.

Eren exhales softly. There's something strange and off-kilter about this situation that he can't quite put his finger on- something strangely inappropriate and deeper than he thinks it should be, whether it be Levi's oddly enticing movements or the unusual atmosphere of tension and _lust_...

… and then his cock twitches.

Eren quietly swears, willing his lower body to calm the fuck down. Something hot and heavy is stirring up in his groin as he continues to watch the alluring sight of the Levi groping his own chest. It sounds oh-so-wrong in his head, but his eyes seem to be disconnected from his brain. They are stuck to the man's pectoral muscles like a stubborn magnet.

"Enjoying the view?"

The man tips his head under the stream of water, and opens one lid to peer at Eren. The boy squeaks and panickedly averts his eyes, but it's not quick enough for to hide the fact that he had been staring at the man.

Embarrassed at being caught, Eren stares down at his numb toes. He swallows thickly; he can literally feel Levi's burning gaze carve grooves into his body. If he tries to explain himself, he'll trip on his words-he just knows it.

Eren resigns himself to listening to the rhythmic _drip drop drip drop_ of water against the ceramic tiles. He doesn't look up until the sound of the running shower stops, and even by then, it's Levi who urges him on with a deep-voiced, "Yeager, look at me."

He does, and his heart gives a dreadful thump. Levi is less than a foot in front of him. Eren instantly recoils, but it's no use with the ropes around his wrists. All he manages is an awkward squirm, and that's when he notices.

Levi isn't looking at him. He's looking down, right at Eren's erect penis.

 _Oh god_ , Eren thinks. He doesn't have to look down to know that his penis is flushed and jutting out proudly without a care in the world. Levi still hasn't lifted his glance from his groin; he's staring at it intensely in the same way that Hanji would observe a test subject.

Cheeks flaming hot, Eren struggles to bring his thighs together and fails in a feeble effort to keep some mild form of decency. He feels incredibly and utterly humiliated and _exposed_.

"This… this can't be happening," Eren finally gives a choked groan, his ears burning with embarrassment. He squeezes his eyes shut in mortification; he just wants to dig a hole and bury himself away from the world-far away from Levi's stare.

Eren stops straining against the ropes, and falls still until he quietly mumbles, "Untie me. Please."

The lump in his throat is so painful he almost chokes on it.

Levi's eyes flicker back up to his face. Eren licks his lips nervously, and Levi's eyes follow every movement of his tongue until it slips back inside his mouth.

The tension in the air is tangible and hot on his skin. Levi leans in closer, and Eren swallows convulsively when he catches a whiff of lemon-scented soap mixed with a natural, musky scent that emanates from the man's slick skin.

Levi tilts his head contemplatively. "Well, Yeager…" he drawls out in his low, dark chocolate voice. His gaze oozes over the sunkissed skin of Eren's throat, focusing on the hollow right above his collarbones.

"Yes?" Eren tries to ignore how the Levi's voice had gone from reprimanding to _husky_ and reprimanding. It makes him think dirty thoughts, and it doesn't help that the man in front of him just stares at him like how Sasha would stare at a delicious platter of meat…although he thinks he might also be staring at Levi in the same manner.

"I suppose that it would be a waste to let this... _opportunity_ pass by," Levi murmurs.

Confusion flutters in his chest. Exactly what did Levi mean?

"Opportunity?" Eren uncertainly repeats, wondering if he heard right.

The man nods and steps forward, invading Eren's personal space until they're nearly chest to chest, and…groin to groin. Unable to meet the Corporal's eyes, Eren looks down-big mistake.

The tip of Levi's weeping cock points directly at him. It's slick and shiny, the base and tip of it a feverish violet that sweeps into a brilliant hue of dark pink.

At this angle, Eren can see beads of liquid forming at the bulbous tip. Water, probably. _Or, you know…_ his mind helpfully supplies, _it could be that other substance_. Eren shoves that thought away immediately.

Feeling his lips go dry, Eren licks them, and continues to stare down uncomprehendingly at the centimeter of space between the tips of their cocks. One little twitch of his hips, and they'll just barely touch.

"What do you mean…?"

Strong fingers grip his chin and pull his head up.

"It means what it is." Levi looks down on him with dark promise in his eyes. The man's gaze seems to hold an impossibly heavy pressure, and Eren tears his eyes away from Levi's.

"I… I still don't underst- _oh god_!"

Eren releases a choked scream when Levi suddenly latches onto one of his nipples like a hungry animal. The hot tongue swirls relentlessly over the sensitive nub, and Eren can feel tingles spreading from his chest to his torso and then to his toes, slipping on the wet floor as he squirms. Any protest dies unspoken, because Levi is doing wonderful and outrageous things with his tongue, suckling and teasing his nipples, tracing every little curve and dip of his chest with fervor.

"Corporal–-I, I- what are you-" Eren pants as he arches his back, chest instinctively straining upwards and into Levi's face.

Levi begins rolling the other nipple between his calloused thumb and forefinger. The bud stiffens immediately at the man's rough, unforgiving touch. Eren noisily bucks in his ropes, head turning side to side in frantic motions as Levi continues to stimulate his chest. Needy moans spill out of his mouth as the man laves over his nipples with hungry swipes.

The man loosens his hold on the nipple. Switching areas of interest, the tongue moves to the shallow crevice between his nipples, then slides upwards to his neck, flicking wickedly at the pulse point below his jawline.

Struggling for breath, Eren's head automatically slides forward onto Levi's chest until he's nose to nipple.

"Cor-ngh!" A loud moan rolls off the tip of his tongue. His face twists with the wave of pleasure that washes over him, drowning him into a deep abyss of _feeling_.

A hand wraps around his cock, and Eren flinches at the pressure of the contact. The fingers tease the underside of the sensitive length with quick strokes from the base to the tip, setting his nerves on fire. One finger carefully traces a vein from the base to the throbbing, leaking tip of his cock, and Eren throws his head back with a groan.

"Stop, I'm- I'm gonna-" Eren nearly chokes on his saliva. He feels like he's melting; every little touch is burning, _scorching_ him and even his vision is blurring with hot tears.

Levi stops, reaches around, and fiddles with something. Too lost in the sensation of the fingers pressing inside of him, Eren jerks and swears in bewildered surprise as a stream of water falls in a sparkling curtain onto his body. The water is mildly warm, tipping on the side of a slight chill, and he shudders as the drops of water slide down his body in ghostly caresses.

Levi sensually grinds up against him, pressing their groins close together. His hands creep down and firmly grab the boy's ass, fingers squeezing the flesh and clenching them hard in a slow, heated seduction. Occasionally, the tips of his fingers will dip into the crevice between Eren's buttocks and graze the puckered entrance, leaving the boy to whimper with _want_ and _need_.

"Like that?" says an amused voice.

"I-I don't know," Eren says, cringing at how breathy and high-pitched his voice is. He honestly doesn't know, because he's torn between pleasure and embarrassment at the thought that his cock is rubbing up against _Corporal Levi'_ s cock. Even so, his asshole is clamping tightly on nothing, the sensual torment leaving him wanting and wishing for _something_ that he's too embarrassed to vocally admit.

Luckily for him, Levi fulfills that wish easily. Eren whimpers in relief when a finger starts to gently nudge inside his entrance. Wet from water and saliva, the appendage slides in smoothly with impressive ease. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grips Levi's shoulders, reveling in the hardness of the man's muscles, and pulls him closer.

Levi chuckles darkly, his masculine throat vibrating heavily against Eren's forehead. Eren can feel his own throat start to vibrate-not with laughter, but with the hum of pleasure at the finger working magic inside of him.

When Levi has his middle finger knuckle deep in the boy's entrance, he pauses, and crooks his finger up. Eren squirms as he feels the appendage move inside him, stroking his inner walls and poking around until it grazes something that sparks a little fire.

The finger presses down, and Eren almost screams. Electricity jolts his body and the finger keeps pushing down on that same exact spot until he has no choice but to cry out. Levi inserts another finger, slowly working them inside his passage, nails scraping lightly across his prostate. Eren moans loudly, the lusty sound reverberating in the showers.

The wet fingers slide in and out, gaining speed, and Eren's hips unconsciously stutter back and forth in tandem with the thrusts. The man is finger-fucking him for all he's worth, and Eren could hardly believe it, but he's _loving_ it.

"I need, I need…" Eren babbles nonsensically, his hips pushing out hopelessly in need of more.

"Mm… but you seem to be fine with just my fingers?"

"No!" Eren immediately cries out, surprising himself. He swallows thickly, and gives Levi a pleading expression. "I need…"

"What do you need?"

"Y-you…" Eren stutters unconfidently. His fists curl and he mentally punches himself when he realizes how cliche he must sound.

Levi arches an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on his choice of words. Eren makes a dissatisfied whimper when the fingers slide out of him with a wet _pop_. Did he ruin the moment? He bites his lip, worried.

"I must admit, I rather like seeing you tied-up, all nice and pretty for me like a present," the man says, husky voice sending shivers down Eren's spine. "A gift that's ready for me to unwrap, open, and _taste_."

Locking gazes with Eren, Levi presses a finger to the boy's leaking cock, and then brings it up to his mouth. The boy's jaw drops when a pink tongue darts out, tasting him. Levi repeats the process while staring at Eren with half-lidded eyes, pupils dilated with lust. He continues seductively licking his fingers with greedy swipes of his tongue, and Eren just watches, paralyzed, as the man savors his taste with relish-as if he's just discovered his new favorite meal.

"Delicious," Levi says with a smirk.

The boy blushes and swallows reflexively. He can't look away. The sight is erotic and completely unlike Corporal Levi, yet it's incredibly tempting and turns him on _so much_. It's as if a spell has been put on him.

The spell is broken and replaced as Levi snatches the back of his head and pulls him for a deep kiss. His taste lingers in the kiss, salt and a bitter tang ringing noticeably throughout their tongues.

Levi grabs the pits of his knees and hoists them over his shoulders, then adjusts himself so that his hands are firmly gripping onto the flesh right above the boy's buttocks. Lost in the kiss, Eren obediently allows himself to be rearranged like a ragdoll.

Positioning the boy's thighs so that they are pressed against his chest, Levi slicks up his cock with one last pump and aims it upwards towards Eren's twitching entrance. Eren jerks when the spongy tip of the cock brushes his hole. Anticipation lining his breath, he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the man's length rubbing back and forth across his entrance.

Levi's thick, rigid cock begins to slowly sink into his tight passage, pushing past the weak restraints of his inner walls. Once it slides in fully, he pauses, taking advantage of Eren's gasping, moaning state to extend his tongue to the boy's neck.

"Alright?" Levi quietly asks, unnaturally gentle in his actions as he tenderly presses firm kisses to his neck. Still trembling from the incredible sensation of being filled by Levi's cock, Eren merely hums in response. He mindlessly clutches on to Levi's shoulders, chest heaving and eyelids fluttering as he struggles to regain his breath.

Levi fucks him long and slow, purposeful in each thrust, aiming further and deeper with every consequent thrust. Eren breathes shakily in between the thrusts. He doesn't think he's ever felt so complete in his life, and all he wants to do stay in this man's embrace forever.

Eren looks up to see Levi staring down at him with a sultry grin on his lips. He reaches up and brushes a thumb over the man's lips, weakly moaning when the man's tongue darts out and licks the pad of his tongue.

"You're squeezing me so tightly. All hot and tight for me, aren't you? You dirty boy," Levi comments, wickedly slowing his thrusts to a tortoise-like pace as he continues, "Feel me filling up your greedy hole?"

"I don't know, m-maybe… " Eren chokes while thinking _yes, yes I can feel it_. He knows it because he's being burnt by the scorching heat inside of him. The man in front of him languidly rocks back and forth, unhurried, and it's incredibly _agitating_.

He impatiently thrusts his buttocks down, trying to fuck himself on Levi's cock. If the man won't fuck him, then he can do it himself. He craves it.

He _needs_ it.

"Patience is a virtue, pet," Levi says, pausing and letting his cock rest inside Eren.

The man licks a long, firm stripe from the boy's navel to his ribcage and then to the underside of his chin. He presses his tongue firmly under Eren's chin, keeping the boy's head thrown back and revealing a fine, golden column of skin. Mesmerized, Eren watches as the glistening appendage dances artfully across his abdomen.

He can feel Levi's cock twitch inside him, tempting him in the cruelest way possible. Fuck patience-he wants it _now_ , and he makes it clear by baring his teeth at Levi like an untamed cat.

"Fuck you," he growls.

Lips flutter against his neck as Levi gives a low chuckle. "No, love, I'm the one fucking _you_."

And with that, his hips regain their prior speed.

Muscles weak from straining themselves, Eren lets himself be carried away, obediently bouncing up and down on the man's thighs. He feels Levi's lips curve in a sultry smile against the crown of his head as the man vigorously pumps into him. It's driving into him so hard- _melting_ him-until he's practically a big puddle of goo in the man's arms.

Levi presses his body closer, and Eren instinctively curls into the hold like a child and his blanket, fisting his hands into the man's wet hair. He's open and helpless, held immobile by the ropes and completely defenseless to the forceful thrusts that wrack his body like a whirling maelstrom.

Every thrust has Eren moaning weakly, his wanton cries and the steady slapping of Levi's testicles against his buttocks mixing together harmoniously. The sounds echo against the tiles, which magnify the volume so that all he can hear are the loud, filthy sounds of sex.

Had he not paid attention, he wouldn't have heard the sultry groans that Levi utters, the only indication that he's feeling the same pleasure that Eren does. Eren's hole pulses at the sensual noises, a thousand times more pleased that he can unwind his captain in such a manner.

It's perfect.

"Hm?" Levi grunts. Eren blinks, not realizing that he had said it out loud.

"You," Eren manages to moan, kissing Levi's chest repeatedly and worshipping the man in front of him. "You're perfect." He looks up to see Levi staring intensely at him with smoldering eyes. It clogs up his throat- Levi is looking at him like he's treasure- both possessive and adoring at once.

Suddenly, Levi makes a savage sound, and his patient thrusts grow wild and unrestrained. Black eyes glimmer with an unrecognizable animalistic instinct as his hips start pumping with abandon, abusing Eren's prostate ruthlessly.

Eren shrieks, desperately clutching at the man's shoulders. It's brutal yet arousing, and hot tears form at the corners of his eyes as he's continually pressed in half from the man's fervid pistoning.

" _Levi_ -" Eren whispers, voice cracking. His body is urgently bucking downwards in tandem with Levi's upwards thrusts, effectively allowing the man's cock to plunge in deeper, reaching places that he's never dared to think something in his ass could reach. "I'm...I'm...I- _oh_ -" He whines and gasps, eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy.

"Close?" Levi purrs into his ear, strong hips and thighs pounding relentlessly. Eren whimpers and tries to nod, but it gets lost in his scrabbling, bouncing limbs as he's continually impaled by the man's cock. At this rate, he'll die of pleasure. There's so much of the exhilarating sensation that it's literally _killing_ his nerves. His skin feels like it's been dosed with a liter of anesthetic, but he knows it hasn't because there's an urgent, clutching bliss that his body is yearning to release.

Sweaty limbs clutch at each other, and their slow, sensuous coupling becomes fiery and desperate.

"Come, Eren," Levi softly demands. Eren keens at the command. He doesn't even have to try, because he can already feel the imminent pressure building inside his body.

Lost in the pressing sensation, Eren twines his hand harder into Levi's hair, almost painfully tugging on it. Levi hisses and his hips push forward, angling his cock perfectly towards the pleasure center and ramming the spot so hard that it makes the boy want to scream for mercy.

He tries to think about how Levi feels inside him, all hot and hard and making him _full_ , but his thoughts are swept away in a tsunami of pleasure when he realizes that he's completely at Levi's mercy, staked and conquered by the king of kings.

"Now," Levi hisses, and Eren's body complies.

His body shakes uncontrollably as he cries out his release. It surrounds him in a white haze of pleasure, suffocating him until he thinks- _knows_ -that he'll die of bliss, if not asphyxiation. His muscles are tensing and clenching, straining to keep up with his climax as it liberates itself from his body.

He can't go on, he really can't, and he cries out loudly as he releases what seems to be a hundred thousand years' worth of pleasure.

Levi is biting the crook of his shoulder, effectively stifling his own moan as he floods Eren's hole with come. It gushes inside Eren like molten lava, scorching him, _marking_ him.

Eren shudders and jerks until he finally collapses in a wet, exhausted heap against the man's chest. Aftershocks of his climax buzz in his nerves like little electric jolts, and Eren's breath hitches with each jump.

He gives a small moan as Levi's cock slips out of his abused hole. It comes out red and soaked, misty liquid dribbling out of the tip in plentiful amounts that puddle onto the floor and disappear down the drain. There's a warm stickiness in the crevice of his buttocks. He finds that it's not at all unpleasant as the viscous liquid slowly slides down his thighs and to his ankles, where it's swept away by a stream of water.

The man leans down over Eren's stomach and tongues off a splatter of cum that the shower failed to cleanse, flicking his talented appendage over Eren's trim waist and licking away any white residue from Eren's recent climax.

Eren lets out a long, shuddering moan. He's getting aroused again, and he can't handle it. He fears that if they go again, he'll fall apart into millions of little pieces. "No more, 'm tired..." he mumbles, struggling to pronounce each syllable.

Levi complies, his tongue leaving Eren's skin and retreating back into his mouth.

Blissed out and all too thoroughly fucked, Eren hardly notices when Levi unties the tight knots holding Eren's wrists to the showerhead, unwinding the scratchy rope until Eren all but drops to the floor onto his numb knees-if not for the firm arms wrapped around his torso.

Levi carries him like an overgrown baby, and in return, Eren clings to him like giant, furless koala. Given that he's a few centimeters taller, Eren's limbs become tangled awkwardly around the man, but he's glad for the comforting warmth of the older man's embrace.

They stay in that position for a while, until the silence in the air is no longer peaceful, but stifling and pungent. Even so, Eren is content with letting his body glue itself permanently to Levi's, so he stays still and rubs absently at his aching wrists. The droning noise of the shower ceases to small pitter patters-the man must've turned off the shower sometime during Eren's lethargic after-climax state. He hadn't noticed at all; his mind is still blissfully blank from Levi fucking the daylights out of him.

Eren sighs in contentment and snuggles closer into the man's embrace. He buries his nose into the crook of Levi's shoulder breathing in the man's scent with slow, measured breaths.

"My wrists hurt," Eren throatily whispers. His hands hang limply over Levi's shoulders and are tinged with pink and a splotchy redness from where the ropes had scratched against his skin. He flexes his fingers, the appendages stiff and robotic in their movements as he tries to make a fist.

"I'll go ask Petra for some cooling salve later." Levi starts to rubs soft circles onto his shoulder blades, and Eren arches into the gentle touch like a cat.

"Do you think you can stand now?"

Eren's legs are no longer numb. In fact, he aches to stretch them out, but he refuses to say so. Levi's arms make him feel safe and warm. He doesn't want to stand up- why can't he just stay in Levi's arms forever?

He wraps his arms tighter around the man's neck, voicing his thoughts with a huffy, "Don't want to!" and squeals when the man smacks his bum in a playful reprimand.

Levi sets him down anyways, gently placing Eren on the floor with his knees tucked underneath him. Eren mutters a quiet "thanks" when the man pulls him up to stand up on his shaking legs, wobbly from disuse and (Eren blushes fiercely) what had just conspired between them.

Levi hands him a towel, which Eren quickly wraps around his lower half. "Would… would you have untied me even if we didn't… you know?" Eren hesitantly asks as he rubs the towel against his wet thighs.

"Naturally," Levi replies coolly, crossing his arms as he watches Eren towel himself dry. "I'm the only one who can see you tied up. Like hell I would let someone else untie my very own present," he licks his lips lecherously and Eren shivers. "I suppose I'll have to thank whoever set up this... immature prank."

* * *

So... I got a review earlier telling me that I'm cruel, etc etc. I want to get this straight: **I don't advocate this stuff in real life**. Non-con, rape, etc is not something I support. I implied here that it was consensual sex, but I guess I didn't convey it enough.

This is fanfiction, and it doesn't reflect my irl values, okay? I honestly don't mind if you criticize my writing- just please, PLEASE **don't assume something about me or my values from just my writing**. I write for fun and for stress relief- it's not something that should be taken seriously.

I don't know... I'm feeling really down now. I didn't think it would affect me this much, to be honest.

Sorry for ending this off in such a morbid note. I hope you enjoyed the story anyways.


End file.
